


T-E-A-M

by ichooseju



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, awae, but anne is too good to be interferring with anothers relationships, gilbert will know hes stupid, how it should've gone, we all deserve the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichooseju/pseuds/ichooseju
Summary: // Who knew we'd make such a good T-E-A-M? //
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	T-E-A-M

**Author's Note:**

> Just setting things right where the dummies couldn't do it themselves -.-

A light shining out of the hut and chattering from the inside, made its shrine so lively and inviting. People were talking, congratulating on the success of today and drinking beverages, adapted to the ages of the ones drinking it of course. Everyone was having a good time, even Josie Pye, which had been having the worst days of her live before today. 

It didn't take long until Anne had to get out of the conversations flying around in the room, getting her head clear of all the things which happened. For her it wasnt just the sucess of the protest, she had also lost her dearest friend Diana today. But maybe, just maybe..it was good for her. She wouldn't want anyone faking their friendship, because they were pitying Anne. She, as a strong independent individual wouldn't need the pity of any yet so important person. 

Yet so sorrowful, she wished she hadn't heard the heart-shaped pendant colliding with the barn's ground, in the middle of their whimpering. But apparently not only the heart of herself got crushed, also Jerrys. She wouldn't have guessed that a boy like him would fall in love with her once dearest Diana, even if she sure was the most splendid woman she'd ever seen.

Anne shook her head, there wasnt any sense in grieving for her, it was her decision to not actually mean it with her as she had always believed. A mournful glance into the sky gave her a bit of hope. Maybe at some time she would find a just as elegant and kindhearted bosom friend again. Maybe some time, she thought. Her heart deeply inside yet screamed at her, that there wasnt ever going to be someone to replace Diana. 

She let out a light sigh and continued burning holes into the sky with staring at it. The creaking of a door let her jump a bit, then the door was closed shut carefully. She heard a few steps nearing her, then a body letting itself down on the staircase. Her heart which was throbbing faster was hoping it was that one curly haired boy, she always longingly awaits to look at her. She turned her head as her glance fell on that exact boy she was hoping for. 

"You sure pulled that off..?" he said, whilst seating himself, laying his eyes on her in pride of the accomplishments of this day.

"We did..!" she corrected him, as she was well aware of that she surely hadn't been the one to be celebrated since she, after all, was the one who had brought the problem.

She did have a few more things on mind, since her classmates surely didnt agree with Anne by miracle. 

"What in the world did you tell our class to get them change their mind about me?" she asked, a little grin creeped on his face.

"I reminded them that you always find a way to make things right?"he couldnt help pressing his hand against his leg in nervosity and looking away a little bit.

Anne was smiling , she should've known that he would always have a good word about her, even if she didnt take it easy on him for courting another woman.

"Historical precedent would suggest otherwise" that comment of hers made him chuckle, being able to make fun of difficult situations hasn't always been that easy for her. 

Especially when she was talking to the dark haired boy, sitting right infront if her, she had trouble keeping her feelings at place and bursting out with every thought she had on mind. Oddly enough she felt at calm with his presence at this exact moment, she felt safe and understood in all ways possible. 

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be arguing about something right now?" she asked, since silence wasn't usually their place to be. 

His glance wandered over to the glow of red which was drawn up by the light shining out of the hut. His heart jumped at the thought of the passionate and fiery discussions they've had, always leaving them in confusion of where their friendship (or whatever it was they are having) is. 

"Probably" he murmured, with a cheeky grin facing her as she nodded agreeingly.

"You want to start?" he asked, leaving here in thought - biting her lip of no answer to his question.

There really wasnt anything she had confronted him about, which had been annoying her, or enraging her. Allusions of him courting Winifred she had done in count, but afterall he didn't seem to realize what she was trying to say. 

"I can't think of anything" she said, gazing in the deep darkness of the forest, him replying with "me neither", shortly after.

They laughed at the thought of their childish disagreements, as in every opinion was valid. It needn't to be popular, but everyone was allowed to have one.

"After all these years.." he let out a sigh and let himself gaze over the clearing, "who knew that we would make such a good.." he stopped for another pause, then continued and ended his sentence with,"T-E-A-M". 

She looked at him, slightly missing the time when they had been making spelling bees at school, when love wasn't a matter, nor anything which had slightly to do with it. His look wantered over to her face, utterly relieved to find her looking at him already. It was like the world stopped for them, for this little moment, for their glances colliding, for the chattering dimming, for their eyes searching for romance in each others. It wasn't difficult for either of them to get lost, to loose track of what was actually happening - until a thought hit Annes head like the slate on the day meeting him. Her heart shattered like the shards of the black surface, and her eyelids fluttered in realisation of what she was hoping for. 

"Winifred..." she began her sentence and all the feelings in his heart got numbed and he felt a great pain in his chest.

That wasnt at all what he wanted to hear, he wanted to hear the soft voice of the red headed girl as she was speaking to him before, he wanted to see the look she'd given him a few moments ago, he wanted to do what he'd been longing for - for such an enourmous amount of time. Anne still hadn't thought of what to say as he quickly layed his hand on her chin and came extremely close to her face. The girl infront of him shrieked quietly, as she hadn't expected this to happen at all. Suddenly every muscle of his stiffened and he couldn't move a single part of his body as he was staring at her. 

Anne took a deep breath and overcame the ever so small distance between their faces, intertwining their lips. Anne could've sworn to have felt a swarm of butterflies whirling around in her stomach as she pressed her lips against his, him finally being able to react was just pulling her closer and kissing her back. His heart throbbed, full of pride, joy and oh so much love he had never encountered before. Every yet so little touch on Annes waist felt her more loved, more in hand, more belonging. 

The door behind them, squeaking quietly, let them quickly let off each other and try to sit properly. The door slammed shut as a few little footsteps were to be heared and another person let themselves down on the staircase.

It was Miss Stacy.

Anne had folded her hands in her lap and was waitimg for her to take the word. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, deeply inside she knew the tension and potential in these two, hoping they somehow would actually get together.

"No..not at all!-" they said, both secretly knowing well how she was.

"I just wanted to thank you two personally too, because what we did today was really extraoordinaty" she charoled, a big smile on her face.

Both Gilbert and her were smiling too. Miss Stacys view was laying on the star filled night now. Gilbert took his chance to carefully take Annes Hand into his, in hope that she wouldn't pull it back immediately. In contrary she had layed her other hand on his too, holding it firmly. 

"It was an oh so big relieve for me to know that we, together as a..team..have fixed my mistake" she confessed, Miss Stacy laying her eyes back on the passionate and witted girl. 

She had really grown on her. Her glance wandered a bit below, seeing their hands being on each others. She smiled and saw the admiration in her other student's eyes, dedicated to the smaller of them. 

"Who would've thought you'd both come to realise"


End file.
